The Truth Behind Target
by jeniashi
Summary: Bakura meets a strange girl at Target who helps him understand the truth behind Target
1. Rainbow

Disclaimer- Me no own you no sue. K? Good. This story is my first and sorry if it sucks.

…

It was a beautiful day in Domino Japan. The sun was shining the birds were singing and Bakura was shopping…Wait! Bakura was shopping?

"Stupid Hikari getting sick with the stupid illness" Bakura grumbled. Unfortunately for him he wasn't watching where he was going and ran over a small girl.

"Ouch you friggin idiot!"Shouted the girl.

"AHHHHH! The road kill is alive! DIE! DIE! DIE!"Bakura repeated while trying to jam the shopping cart over her. The girl stood up and brushed her purple hair out of her eyes.

"Humph, I'm not roadkill, i'm Rainbow." She said bowing low and smirking.

"Rainbow? Rainbow? What in the name of Ra is with the name?" Bakura asked.

"It doesn't matter right now *grins insanely* now you didn't get much shopping done why is that?" Rainbow asked him.

"Never been in a Target before" He mumbled.

"Oh, hmm. *tosses hair* I can help you there. Just tell me what you are shopping for and I will help." Rainbow announced.

"Fine baka, if it gets you to leave me alone quicker. My hikari gave me this list. I don't know what he would want with these baka items but here." Bakura said handing her the list.

…...

LIST

A/N- sorry had to end there. If any reviewers have any idea what Bakura should be shopping for let me know what in your review. Umm…Flames will be given to my friend to destroy the world's chickens.

Bakura- Jeniashi….why...why...rainbow? AHHHHHHHHHHHHH….

Jeniashi- oh I sorry. But don't worry it will get better.*glomps Bakura*

Bakura-AHHH no….*light glows and Jeniashi is in shadow realm* walks off


	2. sparkels and exploding kittens

Disclaimer-I don't own.  
A/N- Second chapter up! Thanks to all my reviewers especially yamigoddesslj

...  
" The first item on the list is hair gel" Bakura told her. Rainbow's face lit up. "Why are you smiling like that baka?" Bakura asked curiously.

"Hehe because like duh, isnt it flammable?" That got a grin from both pshycos.

"Why yes yes it is!" But why would my hikari want something that would set his hair on fire?" Bakura questioned. Rainbow face palmed herself multiple times.

" Because this is Target. All the stuff here could be used to cause someone bodily harm, hence the name Target." Rainbow answered..

" Ohhhhhhh Target like someone IS a Target!" Bakura smirked "This is my new favorite store! Forget Wal-mart."

" Ya Target is bigger and more dangerous. The name tells it all." Rainbow said."Oh here we are..the hair gel aisle." She watched as Bakura grinned and picked out a thing of hot pink sparkly hair gel. He put it in his cart and said

" Next hikari said we need a new,cheap, microwave.."

" Hahaha those can be used to explode things or heat them up."

" THANK YOU!" Bakura yelled causing both of them to get weird looks from a couple of shoppers. " Someone finally agrees with me! Thank Ra! Hikari thought I was crazy when I put a kitten in there." Rainbows face turned green."What? It was cold." She rolled her eyes.

" Just..Just grab a microwave sicko." She muttered.

He grabbed one and said " It's not as if it exploded." At that Rainbow ran off leaving Bakura all alone in the microwave aisle. "What?" He snapped at a little boy who was watching him with huge eyes. Then Bakura grinned showing his unnaturally white teeth. "Little boy do YOU have a kitty?" The boy screamed and ran off leaving Bakura totally alone...  
in a aisle full of microwaves...

A/N- I know it was short but hopefully it will get better...

Preview of next chapter- Rainbow comes back...and Bakura buys other items that a pyscho yami shouldnt have...and what about that little boy?..


	3. shanking furbies

Disclaimer- I OWN YUGIOH!1woot ^ ^ this is what i would say if i owned yugioh..i don't

A/N- Thanks once angain to my reviewers. ^ ^ ...  
Bakura finally spotted Rainbow coming back. "Where were you?" He asked accusingly.

"Throwing up" Rainbow said looking a little less green "So what else is on your list?"

" Tooth picks." He replied. "What do YOU use them for cause something tells me you don't want to know what I use them for. Last time you threw up."

"Well I enjoy *shanking* people with the pointy ends." She said grinning.

"Same here. Lets go grab some." They went into the aisle that had the tooth picks and grabbed a box of 100. "Next we need some new silverware because I shoved all of ours into our toaster."

"Why...?" Rainbow said looking confused.

"I waned to brand my hikari with a fork." Bakura defended himself. Rainbow snorted

" The oven works hundreds of times better..duh"

"Mommy that's the furby that explodes kittys!" Came the shrill voice of a little boy around five.

"Koki calm down! Young man are you the one who told Koki that you explode kittens?" The woman asked.

" Yes,yes I am" Bakura said sounding extremely bored."Now if you bakas excuse me I have shopping to do. We need to get some more things."

"Oh no you dont. YOU need to explain to Koki that you were joking...Hes only five!" The woman shrieked

" Listen woman I DONT have to explain anything to anyone. Do YOU understand?" He glared down at her until she said "Come on Koki lets go to the toys." They quickly walked off.

"Now on to the silverware" He muttered to himself. He grabbed a package, but Rainbow yanked them out of his hands faster then he could say "baka".  
"What..." He glared at the girl

"Shiny..so very,very,very shiny hehehe." Rainbow giggled to herself waving the silverware infront of her face watching as the light reflected off of it.

" Ugh" Bakura sweat dropped. He then yanked it out of her hands. "Focus baka, focus...One more item then thats that."

"Kay" She smiled "What next?"

"Toothpaste." He said reading his list.

"Ooh" She squealed "I love stepping on that stuff and then having the covefr launch and hit people!" Bakura mumbled something under his breath that sounded remarkably like 'Id like to hit you with toothpaste' They grabbed a container. Bakura turned around and smirked

"Looks like this is the end baka girl" Thats when he noticed two women all in white walking toward them. When Rainbow saw them she gulped. One of them was tall with shoulder lenght black hair and brown eyes The other was short with knee length pink hair and bright blue eyes...

A/N-Yup one more chappie ater this.

Preview..  
Find out who Rainbow is..tomorrow!  
Peace out homies.  
Oh and shanked means stabbed..ummm my bff had to tell me what this meant.


	4. escaped

Disclaimer- I dont own yugioh or a chicken

A/N-Thancks to everyone who reviewed this is my last chapter..I think... Im going to be working on a new story so feel free to check that out. ...

The tall one walked over to them and went to grab Rainbow. She tried to take off and ran but unfourtunently for her she was clumsy. Rainbow tripped over Bakura's woman grabbed her and caried her out of the store kicking and sreaming. Bakura glanced at the other woman. She sighed

"Rainbow is not supposed to be in here."

"Why not" Bakura asked.

"She escaped from the asylum." The woman explained. "Her parents put her in our care because she brought rat poison to school."

"Why?"

"Because somebody 'ratted' her out at school and she wanted to take care of that person."

"No why would her parents put her in there just because she did that? How would you take care of someone that ratted you out?" He said. The lady sweat dropped

"You belong there." She told him

"Why?"

"Because you look like a furby."

" I am not a furby!"

A/N- I was kind of confused plus i am in the middle of a new story about serenity

Peace,Love and Baby Penguins


End file.
